Mother's Day
by SARAH DB
Summary: It's Sue's first Mother's day since her husband died. How does she feel about it? And what do her children do to make it special for her? A one-shot about Sue Clearwater's mother's day


**This one-shot is dedicated to all the mothers out there. Happy Mother's Day! **

Sue's one-shot: Mother's Day

Sue Clearwater stretched out on her bed, just waking up for the day like always, but what made this day different was that today was Mother's day. And Mother's Day was the day that Sue looked forward to all year long, and if she was being honest with herself it might have to be her favorite day of the year. This was the one day of the year where she took time for herself. She didn't get up in the morning and make breakfast or do chores or corral her children.

No, this was the day when Sue Clearwater spent most of the morning in bed, sleeping in and relaxing. This was the day where Sue ate whatever she wanted, from ice cream to chips to fried food she knows she shouldn't eat. This was the day Sue spent being lazy and watching movies. Sue watched as many movies as she could on this day. She watched sad movies that made her cry, she watched funny movies that made her laugh until her stomach hurt, and she watched scary movies that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This day, Mother's day, was Sue Clearwater's favorite day, this day was even better for her than her birthday.

But the one thing that allowed Sue Clearwater to take this day for herself was her husband Harry, he felt that since Sue had to give birth to two children, that on this day he would do everything for her, to make up for the pain of having the kids or so he says. So every Mother's day, Harry Clearwater is the one who wakes up in the morning and makes breakfast, and does the chores, and tries to keep the kids out of trouble. And Sue appreciates it, even if the very next day she has to wake up and make an extra special breakfast for her kids, to make up for the fact that they had to eat their Father's food the day before. Even though she has to re-do the chores her husband did the day before, because he would have messed it up. Even though she has to get her kids out of the trouble that he husband couldn't get them out of, because we all know that sometimes certain situations just require a mother's touch. But even though Sue Clearwater had to do all those things to next day, it didn't make Mother's day any less appealing or relaxing to Sue, because she looked forward to this day, this was _her_ day.

Except this year, as Sue laid in bed she wasn't looking forward to this day. This was the first Mother's day since Harry died, and Sue was pretty sure that with him gone her annual Mother's day activities wouldn't be happening, because now with Harry gone who would cook? Who would do the chores? Who would make sure the kids didn't get into any trouble they couldn't get out of? Sue Clearwater had the answer to that, no one.

So with a sad sigh Sue got out of bed and wandered out of her room, to face a morning just like all the others as if today was just another day. Sue wandered down the stairs and followed to voices of her children to the kitchen, Sue was mildly shocked that they were even up this early, they've been know to sleep until late in the afternoon on some occasions. When Sue walked into the kitchen she saw her son, Seth, standing at the kitchen counter, stirring something in a bowl. Her daughter, Leah, was sitting opposite him, on the bar stools, Leah was flicking chocolate chips at her brother and sometimes into the bowl he was stirring, neither of them noticed their mother's presence. It wasn't until Leah flicked a chocolate chip right into Seth's eye and he used a word that is not allowed in their house that Sue let her children know she was there.

"Watch your mouth Seth," Sue reprimanded.

Both of her children's heads snapped up and turned in her direction, shades of shock marring both of their faces, because even with their super, wolfy powers the two of them could at times be oblivious to their surroundings.

"Mom!" Leah yelled, "What are you doing up?"

"I was planning on making breakfast," Sue told her calmly.

"I'm making pancakes," Seth told her proudly, a big smile on his face.

"Why?" Sue asked. Neither of her children cooked, especially Seth.

"Uh, well, because, its Mother's day?" Seth's answer came out like a question.

"Yeah mom," Leah said, "you never cook on Mother's day,"

"Well, this year is different." Sue said.

Leah and Seth shared a look, neither of them missing the sadness in their mother's voice.

"Mom," Seth said softly, "just because Dad's gone doesn't mean you can't have your day,"

"We know Dad did everything around the house on this day, so Seth and I figured we could cook and do the chores for you," Leah told her.

"You two are going to cook?" Sue asked disbelievingly. Both of her children nodded their heads yes.

"And if worse comes to worse we can have Emily cook for us," Seth said.

"And we're gonna do the chores too, we already have it figured out," Leah added.

"Okay, but whose going to keep the two of you in line?" Sue asked.

Seth and Leah shared another look, with a frown on each of their faces.

"We'll be on our best behavior," Leah promised her mother.

"But-" Sue started to say something but was cut off.

"Mom!" Seth yelled, "You're having your day, now stop arguing with us and go back to bed,"

Sue opened her mouth to say something else but again was cut off.

"Listen to Seth, Mom, go back to bed and we'll bring you some pancakes in a bit and take care of everything around here today, just go and relax," Leah ordered.

Seeing that she wouldn't be winning this argument Sue raised her hands in surrender and walked out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom.

Sue's first Mother's day without her husband ended up being better than she expected. She ate what she wanted, she watched movies, she spent some quality time with her children, and she relaxed. That night before she went to sleep, Sue whispered up to heaven,

"We raised some good kids Harry. Thank you for today."


End file.
